


Conversation Pits

by SaintJudith



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Non-Graphic Discussion, Past Abortion, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, trans stanley pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Stan and Ford talk about Stan’s past over some Pit Cola.





	Conversation Pits

It was a quiet afternoon in Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack had been closed for the day and lazy fun was to be had. Dipper and Mabel were pelting Soos with some water balloons while the Grunkles Stan were watching from the beat up couch on the porch.

“It’s simply amazing,” Ford said, taking a sip from his Pitt Cola. “How our family’s grown while we weren’t paying attention.” He continued to smile as Mabel decided it was Dipper’s turn to get hit with a water balloon.

Stan looked down at his own cola, dripping from the summer heat in his hand. “I almost had a kid once,” he said casually before taking a sip from his own can. Ford began to choke on his.

Ford coughed and pounded on his chest desperately as Stan calmly drank his soda. Ford finally caught his breath. “You mean you were, that you got,” Ford mimed a pregnant belly.

“Yeah.” Stan’s voice was level. He let the noise of the water balloon fight fill the pause.

Ford looked in front of him, not seeing anything. “When?” he asked, glancing over at Stanley.

“About two years after Dad kicked me out.” Stan kept his gaze locked ahead, scratching his chin with his free hand before continuing. “I was in New York which made things a little easier. Though the scam I pulled to get the money for it resulted in at least two arrest warrants.” Stan took another drink of his soda. “Shame too, New York’s not a bad place to visit.”

“Did anyone go with you when you got the, uh, operation?” Ford knew what was happening now. Stanley had done this a couple times on the boat, telling Ford something from his past and letting Ford ask the questions. Ford assumed it was to spare him some of the details Stan might include in a theatrical retelling. Let him decide how much he wanted to know about Stan’s life as a drifter and conman. Though maybe the questions triggered the memories.

“No. That guy was a real sleezeball. Taught me some tricks of the trade but not worth more than I could throw him.” Stan grinned behind his soda can as he playfully nudged Ford with an elbow. “My taste in men’s always been pretty bad aye, Pointdexter.”

Ford remembered some other tales Stan had told him over the past year. “Absolutely abysmal,” he agreed. Ford absentmindedly swirled his soda, hearing the pit hit the insides. “Did you ever tell anyone else?”

“Just you and my doctor. Though I was a lot more insistent about condoms after that.” Stan looked at Ford out of the corner of his eye and laughed when he saw him turn beet red at the mention of condoms.

“Laugh all you want, Stanley. I’m just surprised you have a regular doctor.” Ford stiffened, trying to regain his composure.

“I’m old. I need one at my age. Besides made getting my testosterone a lot easier. It’s a surprisingly progressive town. Must be all that agreeableness or whatever.” Stan finished his soda, spitting out the pit before crushing up the can.

“Yeah, maybe.” Ford waited as Stan grabbed another can from the cooler and took a drink. “Did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally got married?”

Stan did a spit take.

Ford grinned.


End file.
